A Necklace's Tale
by ZupertrixCinema
Summary: Songfic based from A Lighthouse's Tale by Nickel Creek. Suggest you listen as well as read. Alice/Bella slash. Rated T. Enjoy!


**A/N: On a writer's sprint? I guess I don't know but here's another story. One-shot. I love this song. A Lighthouse's Tale by Nickel Creek. Even if you don't like Bluegrass, it's a great song. I'm not really a bluegrass fan myself but it's great. And this story will probably make more sense. Also A/U Alice isn't a vampire and they are high school sweethearts. Song is slightly altered from Nickel Creek's version.**

**A Necklace's Tale**** By Zupertrix **

_I am a necklace._

_Worn by a young black-haired pixie-like girl._

_I help remind her _

_Of the beautiful woman that she once knew._

APOV:

"Hello my name is Alice, what is yours?" I ask the first new person to Forks in what feels like a hundred years. I can't really say much considering I was born and bred here but you get the idea.

"I'm Isabella Swan. Bella is fine," the new girl blushes cutely.

Wait a minute, cutely? Where did that come from? I have a super cute boyfriend, Jasper, who is the star baseball player of Forks High school. I don't need to be placing words that don't belong in my sentences.

"Hey Bella, do you want to be friends?" I ask a little abruptly.

"Um sure," Bella replies, slightly confused.

"Cool, we will be best friends before you know it!" I exclaim, pulling her off to the next class, which we actually have together.

"That's a really pretty necklace, Alice. What's it for? Any special reasons?" Bella compliments and then asks.

She is so sweet. Jasper never complimented this. I've worn it forever. It was my mother's but she passed away about 5 years ago. It is a beautiful octopus. It was actually a piece to a sculpture but she had loved it so much that she made it into a necklace.

"Thank you Bella. It was my mother's. She passed away and it reminds me that she's always with me," I finish, drifting off into space.

"I'm sorry to hear that Alice. I can't imagine losing my mom. Are you ok?" she questions, genuinely worried.

"I'm ok Bella. It happened a while ago," I say solemnly.

"It still can't be easy to say or think about. But I'm glad you're not too upset," she replies softly.

"Thank you," I smile in return.

_I had a keeper. She helped me bring beauty to the world. We had grown closer til her joy meant everything to me._

I was at my house, working on one of my sketches in the book that I was going to send out to design school when I graduated, currently drawing a wedding dress.

I broke up with Jasper a couple of months ago and lately my pursuit has been … Bella. I've felt this way about a girl before, or anyone really, but I can't get her out of my mind.

The doorbell rings. Speaking of… there she is.

"Hello Bells!" I exclaim in my usual manner.

"Hey, Al, you ready to go to Seattle?" she asks, smiling. What a dazzling smile it is, too.

"Of course, I can't believe you said you'd go with me," I respond gleefully, grabbing my coat and bag.

After a long day of shopping and a movie we make our way home.

She is at my house, and walks me to the door.

"I had a great time, Bella. Thank you," I thank her happily.

"Me, too, Alice. You are the only person who could ever make shopping fun. Well I'll see you tomorrow, Alice," Bella laughs then walks back to her truck.

"Bella, wait," I say, quickly before grabbing her hand with one of mine, the other face with the other. I close my eyes and press my lips against hers.

Too scared to move, I just stand until she pulls me closer to her and kisses me back. I'm reveling in the taste and my heart feels like it's going to explode. After a few breathless seconds, I pull back looking curiously at her.

"Yeah Alice," she smiles gently.

"I like you…" I respond, not knowing what else to say.

"I like you a lot," Bella smirks.

My grin widens and I kiss her again, not stopping for a long while. The octopus necklace feels cooler against my chest, but is not the reason for my chills tonight.

_She wants to marry_

_A girl who shone with beauty and life_

_And they loved each other, _

_And with me watched the sunsets into night._

"Alice, what's wrong? Why are you so nervous?" Bella asks.

We've been together for 2 years since that night and she still sends chills down my spine.

I brought her up to Seattle and we're walking in a beautiful park at dusk.

"Bella…" I start, losing my words. I turn to her and kneel in front of her.

"Alice…" she responds, voice cracking.

"I love you so much. Everything about you. I can't believe I ever thought I would be with anyone other than you but that was before I knew you. I can't imagine my life without you. Isabella Swan, will you make me so extremely happy and do me the honor of being my wife?" I pop the question and pull a ring from my pocket.

"Yes, yes of course I will, Alice. I love you," Bella bursts out, close to crying.

_She had to leave us. My keeper she prayed for her safe return._

"Hey, Alice. I know you'll miss me but I'll be back. It's a surprise, and I promise you'll love it," Bella says trying to comfort me.

We just got married and returned from our honeymoon.

"Ok, Bella, I love you," I say giving her a kiss and watching her drive off.

A solitary teardrop falls onto the octopus necklace on my chest.

_But when the night came, the weather to a raging storm had turned. In me so helpless, swings back and forth with her as she walks._

A ring at the doorbell.

Charlie is standing at the door, a single tear running down his face. He hands me an envelope.

"Bella was killed in a car crash in the storm. Instantly. Semi truck…" He explains, voice barely holding together.

I open it, hoping against hope. I don't know what I expected to find but not this. I've been accepted into the art school in California that I wanted to go to.

"How? Why?" I question.

Charlie shrugs sadly and walks away.

After a while it hits me.

This was the surprise…

I fall to the floor and lay crying. This can't be happening.

_My keeper saw her lying in the box. _

_She kissed her cold face _

_And that they'd be together soon she swore. _

_I saw her crying. _

_Watched as she buried her in the ground. _

_And then she climbed a lone cliff, _

_And off the edge of it she ran._

_I am a necklace._

_Worn by black-haired pixie-like girl._

_And though I'm lonely_

_I still bring beauty to the world…_

**A/N: I know it's terribly depressing, but it is so beautiful. I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews always appreciated.**


End file.
